Action is urgently needed to address persistent disparities in cancer control and prevention that harm the health of Latino populations. To meet this need, we propose a comprehensive set of research, education, and training activities to be carried out at the national level and in regional centers in California, Florida, New York, and Texas by an established network of investigators uniquely qualified to understand issues from the perspectives of their diverse populations and to serve as leaders and role models for influencing change and fostering a new generation of Latino scientists and policy advocates. Research activities will include 1) development of disparity-related pilot projects for proposals to obtain independent NCI funding for Latino scientists; 2) national, regional, and local policy studies analyzing factors influencing disparities in access to cancer control and prevention, and the capacities of advocates concerned with this issue; and 3) multi-site evaluation of an experimental intervention designed to improve women's capacities for navigating health care systems that provide cancer screening and care. Education activities at the national and regional levels will include 1) multi-modal public education and outreach and 2) professional education and outreach for clinical providers and for organizations concerned with policies that influence access to cancer screening and care. Training activities will consist of mentoring and pilot research support for students and junior scientists developing careers in research aimed at understanding and reducing disparities that affect the cancer health of Latinos. This work will be conducted in three phases. In Phase I, network infrastructure will be established, administrative and communications systems go online, and preparations for Phase II activation completed. Phase II will commence all education, research, and training programs and activities. Phase III will continue Phase II programs with the addition of the creation of new project funding streams and increased collaborations and partnerships to enhance potential long-term sustainability of the network.